fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brandon Flynn
'''Brandon Flynn ''(czyt. Brandon Flyn) ''- '''postać wymyślona przez Sebolęęę. Wygląd Brandon to wysoki i umięśniony nastolatek o zielonych oczach i jasnej skórze. Bok i tył głowy ma prawie wygolony, natomiast jego grzywka nieznacznie opada mu na oczy. Włosy ma koloru brązowego. Jego ładna okrągła twarz w połączeniu ze zgrabnym ciałem sprawia, że dziewczyny za nim szaleją. Ma prosty nos i wąskie usta. Jego rzęsy są krótkie, chronione przez nie oczy niewielkie i niezbyt daleko od siebie osadzone. Jest bardzo wyrzeźbiony: posiada duże bicepsy, "sześciopak" na brzuchu i umięśnione kończyny. Nigdy się nie garbi, ma bardzo szerokie barki. Jego ręce są długie i potężne, tak samo nogi. Ma duże dłonie i stopy. Nastolatek zazwyczaj zakłada karmazynową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, jasnoniebieskie dżinsy z dziurami oraz duże czerwone buty LED ze świecącymi na turkusowo podeszwami. W chłodniejsze dni nigdy nie wychodzi bez czarno-brązowego cienkiego płaszczu, natomiast w domu zawsze nosi białoniebieski wełniany sweter. W zimie zakłada kurtkę w kolorze khaki z futrzanym kapturem, jasnoszary modny komin, ciemnoczerwoną czapkę i bordowe rękawiczki. Do snu zakłada same czarne bokserki, a do wody - żółte kąpielówki. W lecie zawsze ubiera na siebie okulary przeciwsłoneczne z okrągłymi oprawkami, cienkimi zausznikami i kolorowymi szkłami. Na specjalne okazje wyciąga elegancki niebieski garnitur. Na motorze jeździ w brązowej skórzanej kurtce, szarych spodniach z tego samego materiału oraz w czarnym kasku. Do niebieskich nart lub błękitno-białej deski snowboard'owej zakłada szare buty narciarskie i termoaktywne czarne kalesony oraz bluzkę, a na nie śnieżną kurtkę, turkusowe grube spodnie, czarno-lazurowe rękawiczki, kobaltowy kask i gogle. Kiedy biega, nosi ciemne przylegające do skóry getry oraz czerwoną koszulkę funkcyjną, a na uszach zawsze ma białe słuchawki. Osobowość Usposobienie Brandon to odważny, miły i uprzejmy chłopak, jednak czasem bywa dosyć arogancki i pyszny. Jest typem imprezowicza, uwielbia bawić się do późnych godzin. Nagminnie łamie przepisy, często nie zwracając uwagi na to, że może komuś innemu robić krzywdę. Jest bardzo szalony, a do jego głowy cały czas przychodzą zwariowane pomysły. Nie znosi ciszy i samotności. Nie cierpi nudy, dla niego zawsze musi się coś dziać. Potrafi robić wiele rzeczy równocześnie. Jest bardzo przyjacielski, nigdy nie wyjawia cudzych tajemnic. Bardzo szybko nawiązuje kontakty z innymi. Lubi robić żarty ludziom, z którymi nie najlepiej się mu układa. Często też wywyższa się nad swoim bratem oraz śmieje się z jego beztalencia i nieudolności. Z każdej sytuacji wychodzi zręcznie. Trudno go zmusić do zmiany opinii. Często miesza się w cudze sprawy. Zawsze znajduje idealną ripostę. Choć nie ma dystansu do siebie, to ma poczucie humoru, a z jego żartów zawsze śmieją się wszyscy. Kocha przygody i adrenalinę, a "ryzyko" to jego "drugie imię". Uwielbia rywalizację i hazard, podczas których używa bioniki do oszukiwania. Nie widzi nic złego w fałszerstwie. Niejednokrotnie zdarza mu się komuś okłamać, jednak w trudnych chwilach można Brandonowi zaufać. Zawsze jest pewny siebie. Miał już wiele dziewczyn. W związku jest kochany i romantyczny, uwielbia pisać ze swoją dziewczyną SMS-y i ją zdrobnialne nazywać. Kiedy jego "miłość" mu się znudzi, po prostu z nią zrywa. Brandon uwielbia być na świeżym powietrzu i uprawiać sport. Lubi też odwiedzać siłownię lub halę sportową. Nie boi się uderzyć lub pobić drugiej osoby, jeśli na to zasłużyła. Choć jest bardzo mądry i ma wysokie oceny, to nie lubi nauki. Ma olbrzymi szacunek do zwierząt. Uwielbia jeść. Jest bardzo wyluzowany, rzadko się czymś przejmuje. Uwielbia oglądać filmy, a zwłaszcza horrory. Nie przepada za czytaniem książek. Dużo czasu spędza przed swoim odbiciem w lustrze, a szczególnie przed tymi w szatniach od wf-u - wtedy to w trakcie przebierania się przed kolegami urządza różne "pokazy" polegające na napianiu mięśni. Używa wielu różnych kremów i maści, żeby mieć ładniejszą skórę. Zdarza mu się myśleć o sobie narcystycznie, nawet niektórzy go nazywają Narcyzem. Przez swoje bioniczne zdolności Brandon często zawyża swoją wartość i czuje się ważniejszy od innych. Nigdy nie rezygnuje ze swoich postanowień. Ma wysokie ambicje. Nie przepada za siedzeniem na miejscu, kocha rozwijać swoje pasje, których ma bardzo dużo. Niektórzy nazywają go "człowiekiem renesansu", gdyż wszystko, za co Brandon się bierze, kończy się sukcesem. Szybko uczy się nowych umiejętności. Prawdopodobnie bez bioniki byłby nikim. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Brandon to urodzony przywódca, kucharz, malarz, naukowiec, pilot, magik, złodziej, archeolog, informatyk, tłumacz językowy, kierowca, prezenter telewizyjny, piosenkarz, tancerz, murarz, tynkarz, akrobata... Chłopak potrafi zrobić wszystko, a to, do czego przyłoży rękę, będzie perfekcyjne. Jednak nie są to naturalne umiejętności, a efekt posiadania bionicznych mocy. Uwielbia sporty, a zwłaszcza te ekstremalne. Dla Brandona bardzo ważna jest pozycja w społeczeństwie, więc często popisuje się swoimi "wrodzonymi" talentami (nikt nie wie o bionice nastolatka, więc nikt się nie domyśla, dlaczego chłopak jest taki zdolny). Bioniczne moce Laserowy wzrok Brandon potrafi strzelić różnokolorowymi laserami z oczu, a trafiona rzecz eksploduje. Na krótko przed wystrzałem jego oczy zmieniają kolor na barwę laserów. Supersiła Brandon bez problemu podnosi najcięższe rzeczy oraz przebija najtwardsze powierzchnie, takie jak metal czy drewno. Superszybkość Brandon jest w stanie obiec cały kraj w przeciągu niecałej minuty. Niektóre rzeczy robi tak szybko, że nawet tego nie widać, np. obiega kogoś. Gdy bardzo szybko biegnie, wszystko wokół niego się przewraca. Superinteligencja Brandon jest bardzo mądry. Potrafi obliczyć najkorzystniejsze sposoby wyjścia z różnych sytuacji. Super inteligencja zapewnia mu perfekcję we wszystkich dziedzinach nauki (i nie tylko). Baza danych Brandon potrafi rozpoznać wszystkie dane człowieka po odcisku palców. W swoim mózgu ma zapisane wszystkie dane ludzi, odciski palców, włosy, itp. Hackerstwo Brandon potrafi szybko włamywać się do różnych systemów. Potrafi nawet hackować urządzenia znajdujące się w dużej odległości od niego. Wytrzymałość Brandon potrafi bez zranień przeżyć upadek z wysokości ponad 10km. Podczas gdy lasery przecinają człowieka na pół, jego tylko lekko wytrącają z równowagi. Tarcza Brandon potrafi wytworzyć wokół siebie tarczę oraz przemienić ją w kulę, która potrafi przewrócić człowieka lub zatrzymać działania urządzenia elektrycznego. Manipulacja głosem Brandon potrafi mówić głosem innych ludzi, zwierząt, a nawet zwyczajnych rzeczy, takich jak dźwięk telefonu czy dzwonka szkolnego. Plazmowe granaty Brandon umie strzelać plazmowymi granatami z rąk, niszcząc w ten sposób trafioną przez niego rzecz. Broń też służy do odrzucania przeciwników w dal. Może się zdarzyć, że gdy jest bardzo zadowolony, przypadkiem strzeli plazmogranatem z rąk. Wybuch energii Brandon potrafi wystrzelić energię, która powala wszystkich w pobliżu równocześnie niszcząc elektryczne urządzenia. Może się zdarzyć, że podczas niekontrolowania swojej złości Jasmine użyje wybuchu energii. Skoczność Brandon potrafi przeskoczyć wysokie rzeczy i przyczepić się do sufitu. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach potrafi skoczyć na wysokość nawet dwóch kilometrów. Zdalne sterowanie Brandon potrafi sterować innymi osobami, czy nawet rozkazywać im. Nie potrzebuje do tego urządzeń, którymi posługują się hipnotyzerzy. Holograficzny ekran Brandon potrafi pokazywać holograficzny ekran, na którym może sprawdzić prędkość jadącego pojazdu, a nawet może przeglądać Internet. Magnetyzm Brandon potrafi przyciągnąć metalowe rzeczy z odległości do 2km, wyciągając rękę w stronę danego przedmiotu. Kinetyka molekularna Brandon potrafi manipulować cząsteczkami obiektów i przemieszać je. Czasami używa tej zdolności do tego samego celu co magnetyzm. Wyostrzone zmysły Brandon ma wyostrzony słuch, wzrok, węch i smak. Potrafi podsłuchiwać cudze rozmowy, widzieć co się dzieje w miejscach od niego oddalonych, umie wyczuć zbliżających się ludzi czy od razu rozpoznać to, co je. Lewitacja Brandon potrafi unosić się w powietrze na nieduże wysokości. Ma to zastosowanie w walce (dla zmylenia przeciwnika) oraz do gry "podłoga to lawa". Prześwietlenie Brandon potrafi widzieć przez ciała stałe. Dzięki temu może sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu obok. Oddychanie pod wodą Brandon potrafi wytrzymywać pod wodą do kilku tygodni bez wypływania na ląd. Może używać tej umiejętności do ukrywania się. Teleportacja Brandon potrafi teleportować się w wybrane przez siebie miejsce. Tej zdolności można używać zamiast szybkiego biegania. Generacja elektryczności Brandon potrafi wytwarzać pioruny poprzez zbieranie elektryczności statycznej z otoczenia. Niewidzialność Brandon w każdej chwili można stać się niewidzialny. Wtedy porusza się bezszelestnie i nie wydziela żadnego zapachu. Przejmowanie kontroli nad ludźmi Brandon jest w stanie przejąć na pewien okres czasu kontrolę nad inną osobą, dzięki czemu może za kogoś coś szybko zrobić albo powiedzieć. Zatrzymywanie czasu Brandon jest w stanie zatrzymać czas, mówiąc "Czas stop". Wznawia go, mówiąc "Czas start". Na wszystko dookoła przestaje działać siła grawitacji. Na obiekt zadziała tylko wtedy, gdy Brandon dotknie tego obiektu. Zaburzenie równowagi Brandon jest w stanie wytworzyć krótką niewidzialną falę energii, która powala wszystko, co spotka na drodze. Dzięki temu może szybko przewrócić przeciwnika. Marzenia Największym marzeniem Brandona jest bycie najpopularniejszym wśród przyjaciół. Chce chodzić na wszystkie imprezy oraz zawsze spotykać się z przyjaciółmi. Nastolatek pragnie być najlepszym ze wszystkich i być zawsze chwalonym. Zależy mu na wygrywaniu wszystkich konkursów i zawodów, oczywiście nie zawsze w sposób uczciwy. Nie marzy mu się władza, jednak chce innym rozkazywać. Brandon pragnie też być cały czas wysportowany i w formie oraz wyglądać perfekcyjnie. Relacje Otoczenie Wszyscy ludzie (oprócz młodszego brata) szanują Brandona. Uważają go za najlepszego w każdej dziedzinie, przez co często mówią, że chcieliby być takim jak on. Zawsze odnoszą się do niego z uśmiechem, kasjerzy zazwyczaj dają mu zniżki lub sprzedają mu za darmo. Oprócz tego, każdy go podziwia. Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych zezwolił mu na robienie wielu rzeczy pomimo niespełnionych wymogów takich jak wiek (kiedy Brandon miał 12 lat, mógł prowadzić samochód). Tyler Flynn Brandon zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że młodszy brat go nienawidzi. Uwielbia robić mu żarty i ośmieszać publicznie. Mimo to, często wydostaje go z trudnych sytuacji. Codziennie też ratuje mu życie. Brązowowłosy lubi swojego brata, pomimo tego, iż uwielbia się śmiać z jego niezdarności. Wie też, że Tyler zazdrości mu bionicznych mocy, jednak nie traktuje tego poważnie. Tyler nienawidzi swojego starszego brata. Jest w nim we wszystkim lepszy, co sprawia, że czarnowłosy żyje w cieniu Brandona. Chłopak chciałby mu pokazać, że przerasta go w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie, jednak każda próba udowodnienia tego kończy się spektakularną porażką Tyler'a. Chłopak żyje w świadomości, że Brandon też go nienawidzi, jednak nie okazuje tego. Kruczowłosy nie dostrzega tego, że jego brat codziennie ratuje go przed śmiercią. Nigdy mu za to nie dziękuje - pragnie za to jego śmierci. Izabela Flynn Brandon kocha swoją matkę. Jest najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Pomimo, iż często zamiast spędzać z nią czas imprezuje, stara się, by jej życie było pełne szczęścia. Brandon bardzo chce, aby Izabela ponownie wyszła za mąż i otworzyła się na ludzi. Dla Izabeli Brandon jest ulubionym synem. Faworyzuje go. Troszczy się o niego najbardziej na świecie, często przy tym zapominając o istnieniu Tyler'a. Izabela chce dla swojego syna jak najlepiej. Jayden Van Stomm Brandon i Jayden to najlepsi przyjaciele. Zostali zapoznani przez rodziców, kiedy byli małymi dziećmi. Uwielbiali się wspólnie bawić. Zawsze wspierali się w swoich planach. Nigdzie nie ruszali się osobno. Ich ulubionymi zajęciami było oglądanie filmów i jedzenie. W szkole byli najciężsi (nie licząc dyrektorki) - Jayden był otyły, a Brandon miał ogromne mięśnie. Van Stomm często zazdrościł swojemu przyjacielowi niektórych rzeczy, takich jak wygląd i przyjaciele. Ich przyjaźń nigdy nie została choćby przerwana. Chłopcy nigdy się nie kłócili. Moranica Davenport Moranica dla Brandona jest matką jego ciotki (Claire), jednak zamiast używać tego określenia, brązowowłosy postanowił mówić do niej "babciu". Oczywiście Moranica zaczęła nazywać go swoim "wnukiem". Wynika to z tego, że łączą ich bardzo dobre relacje. Rudowłosa zawsze uważała Brandona za swojego ulubionego członka dalszej rodziny. Natomiast brązowowłosy doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego "babcia" jest nienormalna, ale zawsze jest dla niej miły. Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht Brandona i sąsiada od zawsze łączyły bardzo dobre relacje. Kiedy Flynn był dzieckiem, Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht zawsze dawał mu cukierki. Gdy brązowowłosy stawał się coraz starszy, Austriak zaczął go co jakiś czas zapraszać na kawę. Uwielbiał z nim rozmawiać, Brandon jest jego ulubionym sąsiadem. Tymczasem brązowowłosy nie przepada za Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichtem, jednak nie chce mu robić z tego powodu przykrości. Wie, że jest samotny i brakuje mu towarzystwa, dlatego spędza z nim czas, jeśli on tego potrzebuje. Wystąpienia Szkoła z internatem Sezon 3 *Poznajcie nasze dzieci; *Witaj, szkoło!; *Debata; *Ból istnienia; *Twoje oczy są piękne niczym kostka do sedesu Historia Brandon urodził się w 2023 roku jako syn Fineasza i Izabeli. Już wtedy małżeństwo zamieszkiwało dom, który oddalony był kilkanaście kilometrów od Danville. Parę miesięcy po przyjściu chłopca na świat, w jego ciało wszczepiony został bioniczny chip stworzony i zaprogramowany przez czerwonowłosego. Rok później, kiedy Fineasz chciał to samo zrobić z Tyler'em, młodszym bratem Brandona, na skutek pomyłki zginął. Dzięki swoim nadludzkim zdolnościom brązowowłosemu zaproponowano pracę w NASA, gdy miał cztery lata. Odrzucił ją, ale zgodził się pomóc agencji w jednej misji. Oprócz tego, rząd zezwolił mu na prowadzenie wszystkich rodzajów pojazdów, kiedy będzie na tyle wysoki, by dosiegać pedałów. Brandon od zawsze musiał ukrywać przed wszystkimi swoją tajemnicę, jaką była bionika. O tym sekrecie wie tylko jego rodzina, czyli matka i brat. Inne informacje *Początkowo to on miał mieć na imię Tyler, jednak autor zamienił braci imionami Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - bohaterowie